Reliving the moment
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Mia finally gets her wish granted... To see her brother and sister in law get married!


**Thank you so much for the love, Fast family! Much appreiacated**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Letty Toretto knew this was an explosion waiting to happen. Currently, she and Dom were sat on the O'Connors sofa, being scolded by an annoyed Mia.

'What the hell were you thinking?' She shouted, her hands on her hips and looking to Dom to Letty and back again.

'Mia, it was something we wanted to do-' Dom started to say, but Mia cut him off.

'And I wasn't invited! I'm your little sister, Dom! What was going through your head?'

'That I wanted to marry my girlfriend right there and then!' Dom answered honestly, learning himself a bright smile from his wife and a deeper scowl from his little sister.

'And you!' Mia raged, turning on Letty. 'How could you marry my brother without me as a bridesmaid! We always said we'd be each others when we got married'

'I know we did, but Mia... All I wanted in that moment was to marry Dom and I didn't even think about the consequences regarding you! We're sorry'' Letty told her, starting to feel bad.

'But... Who gave you away? What was the dress like? Where are your wedding rings?' Mia asked, reeling off questions.

Dom tuned out and glared at Brian, who sat sheepish in the chair with Jack perched on his knee.

'Jesus, Mia! We'll renew our wedding vows and you can plan the reception!' Letty shouted above Mia's rant. Mia fell silent and narrowed her eyes at her sister in law.

'Are you just saying that so I'll shut up?' She asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Partly yes, but partly because if Buster hadnt opened his mouth... We were going to tell you!' Letty told her, glaring at Brian, who smirked at his old nickname.

'So, what do you reckon? Fancy being Letty's Bridesmaid?' Dom asked his sister, who was slowly allowing a smile to raise on her face...

* * *

'Mia! This was not part of the plan!' Letty screamed from somewhere upstairs, two days later.

Downstairs, Brian and Dom frowned at each other and looked towards the stairs as both girls headed down them.

'What's going on?' Brian asked, as Mia threw him and Dom their jackets.

'Letty's looking after Jack while we go and have a little talk!' Mia said, the tone of her voice leaving no room for arguements.

'Dom!' Letty pleaded, shooting a desperate look at her husband.

'Mia! Letty has barely had her memories back for a month! She's only just been able to get her head round what happened and you know how difficult that was for her' Dom defended his wife, as Mia shoved him towards the front door.

'Out now!' She ordered, slamming the front door behind her as she wrestled her brother and husband out of the door, leaving Letty and Jack in the house, to their own devices...

* * *

'Mia, are you crazy?' Dom asked as himself, Mia and Brian sat in a coffee shop near the beach, half an hour later.

'Look I just wanted to know why I wasn't important enough to attend your wedding! Mom and Dad would've kicked your ass if they were here and knew!' Mia scolded

'Mia, it was a spur of the moment. All that mattered in that moment was Letty. We didn't even think about other people until afterwards!' Dom said, taking a sip of his coffee.

'And what happened afterwards?' Mia shot at him. Dom and Brian snickered, causing Mia to roll her eyes at their immatureness.

'Well it involves-'

'Quiet, Brian!' Mia snapped, sighing before turning back to Dom. 'Describe it for me. Paint me a picture!' She told Dom, turning the puppy eyes on him.

'Sorry, Mia! That's staying between me and Letty!'

'What? Oh come on!' Mia begged, looking from her brother to her husband and back again.

'Sorry' Dom apologised, turning his head and looking out of the window.

'Brian?' Mia asked, clearly grasping for details.

'Sorry! I only found out they were married when Letty was bringing Dom round! We all did' Brian told his wife, who scowled and pouted into her drink...

* * *

The sun was setting, causing golden rays to streak through the O'Connor house. Mia climbed from her car, barely stepping out when Dom rushed past her.

'Dom?' She called, slamming the door shut and locking the car before running after her brother. She skidded to a stop in the doorway, as she took in the sight on the sofa.

Laying on the sofa, wrapped safely in a blanket and his aunts arms, were a sleeping Jack and Letty.

'Oh my god, so cute!' Mia whispered. She crept forward and grabbed her phone, snapping a picture of them.

'And you said Letty wasn't ready' Mia whispered to her brother, as she made her way back to them and showing the photo to them.

'That is cute' Brian said, smiling at the photo.

'Mommy?' The three other oppupants in the room looked to the sofa, just in time to see Jack's head pop up, his eyes lighting up when he saw his parents.

'Mommy! Daddy!' The sudden movement in her arms caused Letty's eyes to fly open and she straightened up sharply, before she saw her husband and immedialately calmed down.

'Finally, you're back! Where you been?' Letty asked, stretching and getting to her feet.

'A coffee shop, then Mia dragged us to the mall to be her personal shoppers!' Brian answered Letty's question. She stifled a giggle and looked down to ground, composing herself.

'So what did you and Jack do today?' Brian asked, looking at her.

'Oh he just watched TV and I made him sandwiches. Nothing- Nothing much' Letty said, folding her arms and looking at Brian, shrugging her shoulders. Brian didn't look convinced but dropped it, following in Mia's footsteps and heading into the kitchen.

'You okay?' Dom asked, slightly worried. He hoped that looking after Jack hadn't caused her too much stress, but he knew she was hiding something. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked questioningly through his eyes at her.

'Not here' she said, taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs to their massive guest bedroom in the O'Connor house.

'Whats wrong?' Dom asked as he sat on the bed, watching Letty closely.

'Today. I was terrified I was going to be a complete failure at looking Jack. Like you said, I've only been myself again for a month and only just got my head straight' Letty told him as she sat down next to him.

'Everything was okay, wasn't it? I tried to call you but the phone rang out to voicemail' Dom explained, taking her hand in his.

'Yeah, everything was fine... The thing that terrified me the most... Was how natural it felt, looking after him. I thought I'd be way out of my depths with him, but I wasn't and that scared me because even though he's not mine biologically, I love him like is mine... Is that strange?' She asked, staring at Dom, who shook his head.

'Of course it's not strange, Letty! He's our nephew, we're supposed to love him like he's ours. That's what makes us family!' Dom told her, stroking her hand gently, making Letty smile.

'Did you feel like that? When you first met him?' Letty enquired.

'Yeah. It was like a mixture of awe and protectiveness and love all mixed into one' Dom told her, honestly, trusting Letty well enough to know she wouldn't divulge a word of this conversation to anyone else.

'It was a bit sentimental as well. While we were baking the chocolate buns, it took me back my childhood. I've never baked in my life, but Jack seemed to make it so easy for me to enjoy it, let alone him. Even if we did cover most of the kitchen in cupcake mix and flour' Letty said, smiling, making Dom smile in return.

'You? Baking? Now, there's something I never thought I'd see!' He teased playfully, causing Letty to laugh.

'Yeah well, lets just say that today may have brought out the unexpected paternal side of me...' Letty said, hesitantly, not knowing how Dom would react to that statement.

'Paternal side?' He repeated, trying to fight a smile.

'Yeah. Maybe one day... We might... You know...' Letty trailed, unable to complete the sentence.

Dom didn't need her to, anyway. He knew what she saying and that in itself was more of sentence than he ever dreamed would leave her lips.

Letty had never really struck him or herself as paternal and he hadn't considered himself to be either... Until he married Letty and Jack came alone, then everything changed.

'One day' he repeated with a smile, causing Letty smile back at him, slightly relieved that he knew she was trying to say and sighed happily, before she connected their lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

'Now... About Mia's surprise...' Letty explained...

* * *

'Mia! Wake up! Wake up!' Brian called, shaking her awake, at arm length as he knew she wasn't going to be pleased.

Mia groaned as groggily opened her eyes. 'What time is it?' She groaned, staring at Brian with a glare.

'Its just gone ten o clock at night. Think that shopping tired you out quite a bit. You've been out like a light since seven' he told her, before handing her a package.

'Present from Letty. See you in a bit, baby' he said, dropping a kiss to her lips before darting from the room, ignoring Mia's calls and questions...

A knock at the door startled her an hour and quarter later. After quick shower, she had opened up Letty's package to find a beautiful baby pink, floor length maxi dress, with a note.

_Saw this dress and thought of you!_

_L x_

'Come in' she called, thinking it was Dom with Jack. The door opened and her mouth dropped open, her dress swirling as she turned so quickly, she was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash.

Letty was standing in the doorway, her wedding dress and hair the exact same as before when her and Dom got married for the first time.

'Oh my... Letty, you look absolutely stunning!' Mia complimented her, cupping her mouth in an attempt to stop the the tears.

'Hey, no tears!' Letty scolded lightly, smiling as she walked into the room, her dress trailing behind her elegantly.

'I never thought I'd see-' Mia cut herself off as she realised why Brian had woken her up. 'You guys are renewing your vows? Tonight?' She asked, smiling widely.

'Yes, but this time with the people who matter most to us. This has been in motion for two days' Letty revealed, smiling. The two girls were silent, Mia admiring the beauty of Letty's dress, while Letty was thinking hard.

'Mia?' She asked, fiddling with her thumbs, a movement Mia noticed.

'Letty, you okay?' She asked softly.

'Yeah, just wondering what the best way was to ask my sister in law to give me away?' Letty wondered simply, watching as excitement grew on Mia's face when she realised the question.

'Oh my! Of course I will! I'd be honoured!' She squealed, throwing her arms round Letty and laughing with her, before she composed herself and straightened up.

'Let's do this!' Mia squealed, clapping her hands as she grabbed her clutch and headed for the door, picking up the back of Letty's dress as she walked past her, so it didn't get ruined...

* * *

They arrived at the church half an hour later, finding more cars there than expected.

'Who else have you invited?' Mia asked, as she cut the engine and climbed from the car, rushing round as best as she could in her heels to help Letty.

'I left that to Dom' Letty revealed laughing at her sister in laws face, as she stepped from the car. Mia saw Brian standing at the top of the steps before she nodded at him and he disappeared inside the chapel.

'You ready?' Mia asked, fixing a stray hair on Letty's head.

'I'm ready' she replied, smiling as they heading up the sand dusted steps.

'Just like you guys to have it so close to the beach' Mia commented, making Letty smile. Mia pushed open the door gently and offered her arm to Letty, who took it gently.

'Seriously? That's what Dom wore?' She whispered to Letty, horrified. Letty laughed gently and smiled, as they walked down the aisle.

'You know us, never ones for dressing up unless the job requires it! We would've done it dressed in jeans and cargo pants if we wanted to' she whispered back, fighting a smile at Mia's horrified face. They reached the end of the alter and Mia handed Letty over to Dom, who smiled and kissed his sisters head gently, before turning to his wife.

'Even more beautiful than the first time' Dom told her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

'We are gathered here tonight to witness the marriage of Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz...' Mia tuned out the minister and focused on her brother and sister in law. She had never seen either of them look so happy before, not through her eyes anyway. The way Letty's eyes sparkled and the smile that seemed to be permenatly etched onto her face. The way Dom was smiling and holding her waist so lightly but protectively, their gazes never blinking or wavering once.

'Do you have the rings?' The minister asked. Letty smirked slightly and watched as Dom removed the necklace from around his neck.

'Would this do?' He asked, repeating the words that were so familiar in Letty's ears and she smiled even bigger at knowing what came next.

The cool silver of the necklace provided her hot skin with a cool surface to rest against as their fingers interlaced lovingly around the chain.

'We have the eternity in this moment, baby... I vow from now on, you will never leave my side. You'll ride with me and you'll die with me... Just like we've always planned' Dom added, wanting to provide Letty with some reassurance that nothing was ever going to happen to her or to them again.

'You will never be alone again. I vow wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight... And if you ever die on me again, Dominic Toretto... This time I'm dying with you!' Letty promised, their gazes locked and unblinking throughout their vow exchanges.

Mia was so close to crying. She sniffled slightly as she realised now why the necklace was so symbolic for them.

Dom smiled down at Letty, not letting the minister complete his last sentence. He swooped down and lifted Letty into his arms with one arm, their lips colliding in a heated but passionate kiss. He spun her round slowly, showing off his trophy, the silver necklace still entangled between their fingers...

* * *

The wedding reception was held on the beach, a huge barbecue and DJ deck had been set up, as well as massive fire pit, for everybody to keep warm.

Mia was sat on the rocks watching everybody. Dom and Letty were stealing heated kisses from each other while swaying to the music, Leon and his wife were swaying to music too and whispering sweet things to each other. Tej and Roman were manning the barbecue while Ramsay kept an eye on them, while Brian was introducing Jack to Nico and Rosa, Vince's widow and son. Even Hobbs had joined them for the celebration and brought Elena, which didn't surprise Dom and Letty, who had shared a knowing looked between them.

'Hey, girl? You okay?' Mia jumped as Letty and Dom appeared in front of her suddenly, their hand tightly entwined.

'Yeah I'm fine. Just feeling a bit emotional' she added, seeing them raise their eyebrows in sync.

'Why? What's wrong?' Dom asked, as he sat down next her and pulled Letty gently onto his lap.

'When we were little, we always dreamed of days like these. And now that they've happened, it's like the last link of childhood gone, there's nothing left to dream of to make a reality' Mia commented softly.

'Speak for yourself but we've still got dreams to complete' Dom spoke, turning his gaze to Letty who smiled at him as he tightened his hold on her, lovingly.

'You want kids?' Mia asked, slightly surprised, once she had figured out what Dom meant.

'Yeah. I guess looking after Jack kind of... Unleashed the paternal side of me. One that you're not going to see for a year or two tops!' Letty quickly added before Dom could speak.

'Oh no. A mini Dom and Letty?' Mia whined teasingly, making the ther two laugh softly.

'No! A mini Dom! Papi here couldn't handle a mini me, he can barely handle me!' Letty teased, smiling and kissing him gently to show she didn't mean what she said.

'I'll be able to handle you both, believe me!' Dom said confidently, causing Mia to laugh.

'I'll believe it when I see it!' She said, laughing gently.

Leon appeared a few minutes later and offered Letty a hand, bowing slightly.

'May I have a dance with Mrs Toretto?' He asked, looking at Dom, who nodded and slowly let go of Letty, who smiled over her shoulder with an eye roll at Leon's gentleman like invitation.

'What are you really thinking about?' Dom asked, his eyes trained on Leon and Letty, watching them dance together to a fast beat as the song changed.

'How perfect this life is... This moment, it's sentimental in a way' Mia said, causing Dom to frown and look at his sister.

'Sentimental?' He questioned gently.

'Dad always said you'd ended up married to Letty. He told me the first day you met her, you looked at her like she was your everything and then when you caught him looking at you, you went back to being all macho and tough' Mia revealed, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

'He said that?' Dom asked, feeling a small lump in his throat.

'Why do you think she practically moved in that day? She hardly ever left until her mother dragged her home late at night and then after Dad died, she moved straight in and never left us... Dad gave her the seal of approval the day you both met... Even she's known it, all these years' Mia revealed, nodding towards Letty, who was now dancing with Jack and Brian.

'I wish they would've been here. Look how stunning you both look. You've both grown into beautiful girls, Mom and Dad would've been proud' Dom said wistfully.

'They were here, Dom. I could feel next to me. And Jesse and Vince, Han and Gisele! Even thought we couldn't see them, they were their in our hearts and watching over us' Mia said, allowing a few tears to slip down her cheeks, which she quickly wiped away, not wanting to ruining her make up.

'Yo guys! Foods ready!' Brian shouted, interrupting the sweet moment between brother and sister. They both laughed and nodded.

'Come on, I think Jacks already trying beat Leon into taking everything on the table' Dom commented, seeing Letty trying to reason with Jack, who had taken a liking to all the food on the table and piled his plate high with food.

Mia laughed and shook her head, taking her brothers hand and both of them rushing for the barbecue...

* * *

'You've been staring at me for five minutes straight... Is something wrong?' Letty asked, as she and Dom lay in bed together later that night, the sheets twisted round them loosely.

After the party had drawn to a close, everybody parted ways, with Leon and Rosa both making Dom and Letty promise to visit them soon. Brian, Mia and Jack had headed back to their house, while Dom and Letty had headed for their beach house on their favourite Dominican Republic island, just a few miles away from Mia and Brian.

'No, everything's perfect... Just thinking about something Mia said earlier' Dom admitted, stroking her arm lightly, goosebumps appearing on her, making Dom smile.

'Yeah?' Letty asked, softly, her tone questioning.

'You always had my Dad's seal of approval from the first day we met... Mia said you knew' Dom admitted.

Letty smiled sadly as remembered her father in law.

'He told me that you've never ever looked at a girl, the way you look at me when I ran into the garage that day. Even as the years went by and you got surrounded by those skanks... He told me to never give up on you... Then, when the accident with your dad happened, I pushed everything I felt for you aside so I could concentrate on looking after you and Mia... The night we slept together for the time, the night after my sixteenth, I knew that your dad was right... You were worth waiting for. Like you said, you can't tell someone to love you' Letty finished her speech with the quote he had told her when she had revealed her memories had returned and had questioned why he didn't tell her they were married.

'All that time..' Dom whispered, his gaze intense and slightly shocked by Letty's revelation.

'Why do you think there was no one else? I was saving myself for you' Letty revealed, purposely avoiding his eyes, focusing in their wedding ring, their necklace.

He had give it to her on her sixteenth birthday. The day he got sent to Lompoc, she made him a promise, that she would look after Mia and then handed him the necklace, before kissing him.

She had told him when he got released she had given it to him because she wanted him to remember that he had someone special waiting for him on the outside, with a family that needed him and that she wouldn't betray him, no matter what.

She felt his fingers under her chin and her head was tilted back.

'I don't deserve you. I put you through so much shit when we were younger, yet you stayed right by my side' Dom told her, cupping her face gently.

'I'd do it all over again if it meant we ended up married. You're stuck with me till our end.' Letty whispered, meeting Dom half way for searing kiss, feeling Dom's hand grasp her waist and pulled her to him, so she was straddling his waist, causing her long hair to curtain them in their own world.

'I look forward to it, Mrs Toretto' Dom whispered, against her lips, before fusing them together again passionately...

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
